


"It's not about being strong or weak"

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU after the tournament I guess, M/M, eating magic - sex basically, i'm not even sorry, set at some vague point in the future after the grand magic games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu’s face is scrunched up in uncharacteristic concentration.<br/>‘Could you let me eat some of your lightning magic?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's not about being strong or weak"

The mages of Fairy Tail are anxious, the atmosphere uneasy. Laxus tries to shake off the heavy air and ignores everyone like he usually does, turning up the music he’s listening to. _He’s_ not about to lose to anyone.

He’s heading upstairs, but a hand suddenly on his arm stops him.

‘Laxus?’

‘What do you want?’ he’s somewhat surprised, that Natsu is actually approaching him. Ever since his attack on the guild and subsequent excommunication, things had never been quite the same. He’d returned and made up with everyone, but the distance between him and the others is still tangible, if not unbearable. Natsu is staring.

Taking off his headphones, Laxus fixes his attention on his younger guildmate.

‘What is it?’ He asks again. Natsu is fidgeting now.

‘Actually.. well…’  this uncertainty is strange and Natsu’s face is scrunched up in uncharacteristic concentration. ‘Could you let me eat some of your lightning magic?’ he finally says, a carefree grin back on his face.

‘No,’ Laxus doesn’t even blink, his response even. Natsu’s smile flips around in less than a second.

‘Why???’ he whines, disappointed and annoyed. ‘You didn’t even think about it!’

‘The idea is monumentally stupid, there is nothing to think about,’ Laxus feels a headache coming on. He moves to put his headphones back on but the pink haired young man isn’t ready to give up yet.

‘Why not? At least tell me,” he folds his arms across his chest, stubborn as always.

‘Remember last time? You could barely stand afterwards,’ Laxus sighs. ‘What brought this on anyway?’ He knows, really. The upcoming battle is weighing on everyone’s minds and apparently even the Salamander is worried, just a bit.

‘Just trying to figure something out,’ Natsu was always a bad liar. He takes a minute to mull it over. Natsu’s not a kid anymore. He may still be stubborn but he’s outgrown the suicidal recklessness of his teenage years. Sure, he’s still always the first to jump into a fight but he’s calmed down somewhat. Gildarts’ return had been a good influence on him.

He still doesn’t like the idea, but Natsu has gotten stronger since then... maybe it could even work.

‘Fine.’

‘Hah?’ clearly Natsu had been expecting to have to do a lot more to get him to agree. ‘Just like that?’

Laxus motions for him to follow, before sticking his hands in his pockets and continuing on to one of the rooms upstairs. There’s space there and they won’t disturb anyone so long as Natsu doesn’t go completely overboard. The Dragon Slayer is surprisingly quiet while following him, but there is an excited bounce in his step and out of the corner of his eyes Laxus can see his hands are balled into fists, trying to contain his eagerness.

Charging up, he extends his hand to Natsu. Electricity crackles in the air, the current bouncing over his skin. Natsu’s eyes glaze over a little and he shivers when the power first makes contact. He absorbs the magic like it’s nothing so Laxus decides to give him a little more then he’d intended at first.

Natu’s face relaxes and he steadily consumes the power around him, making it his own. His hair stands up even more than it usually does due to the electricity coursing over and through his body. There’s a new air of intensity around him and it isn’t at all like his usual excitement for a fight. He’s focused, more so than Laxus has seen him in a long time.

‘More,’ he says rather than asks, seeming a little dazed but also _hungry._ Laxus still hasn’t pulled back, strangely transfixed by this intense, calm Natsu who’s somehow shifted closer to him without him noticing. He’s beginning to feel a slight drain on his magic, but he lets the younger Dragon Slayer continue eating without even thinking about it. But then Natsu stops and looks up at him. Wide black eyes, entirely too close. Pink hair is almost in his face.

‘Laxus, I want more.’ Natsu licks his lips, a devious grin spreading over them. He stands up on his toes, even now noticeably shorter than the guildmaster’s grandson, and kisses Laxus. Whatever he’d been expecting, this wasn’t it. Natsu kisses greedily and without restraint and he finds himself responding even as muted alarm bells go off in his head. He _knows_ he should probably stop here, while he still has the presence of mind to do so, but this is one battle he doesn’t hate losing. Natsu is stubborn and all but makes the decision for him, pressing himself tightly against Laxus’ body and placing flaming hot lips over his. His magic is being drained vigorously but there’s plenty more where that came from and he stops holding back.

 _Oi, oi, oi.._ he thinks to himself. When the hell did Natsu get this good at kissing? There was tongue, slipping expertly between his lips and teeth, not being denied entrance, taste unearthly and unlike anything Laxus has ever known. He had been eating fire and lightning merely seconds ago and it’s still crackling on his tongue a little.

Now he’s getting fired up too. He’s letting his magic pour out freely; he’s kissing Natsu back, but _better_. He’s not going to just stand there like a loser, he’s not afraid to take action. He’d cooled off lately, his temper reined in by the guild and life experience, but his stubborn and feisty attitude flares up again. He straightens up, towering over the younger Dragon Slayer. Natsu stills, eyes wide and wild, a little startled. There is a pause and each of them has a chance to catch their breath. Laxus grabs him, large hands easily grasping his shoulders and _places_ him against the wall. He thinks Natsu’s legs might have given way because he wobbles a little, his hair sticking up in odd directions and his lips are red and swollen. He looks overwhelmed and absolutely _delectable._

“Changed your mind?” he challenges, but Natsu is already grinning back at him.

“You wish!” he reaches forward and pulls Laxus in by the shirt. There is fire and electricity around them and they’ll probably break everything within reach but somehow Laxus finds he doesn’t particularly care. His gramps can complain all he wants about them wrecking the rebuilt Guild hall later, but now his priority is getting his hands all over Natsu’s well-toned body and everything else can go to hell.

The younger Dragon Slayer seems just as eager because he’s begun eating Laxus’ lightning magic again, shuddering with excitement. He rips off Laxus’ shirt, grabbing a fistful of the dark material and pulling hard. Not to be outdone, Laxus peels off the scarf and the jacket off him with little preamble, fingers glancing over the Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder briefly. 

Natsu’s body is covered with a surprising number of scars and burns for someone with both amazing recuperative powers and a virtual immunity to fire. It’s a reminder of all the battles he’s fought and won and of every bit of strength hiding in his body that he’s worked so hard for and damn, it makes Laxus want him that much more.

He wants to completely overwhelm Natsu, wants to show him a taste of magic more intense than anything he could have imagined. He lets the greedy Salamander consume everything, till the last drop. Natsu’s eyes roll back in pleasure and a distinct moan escapes him.

‘…Fuck,’ Laxus hears himself saying. He’s really feeling the drain now, but it’s worth the effort, he thinks, when he sees Natsu’s eyes glazed over with pleasure, shivering in his grasp and arch back as much as the narrow space allows. He looks completely out of it.

‘Wanna stop?’ it pains him to ask, because he’s horny as fuck.

‘Tch. Don’t underestimate me,’ Natsu _bites_ him, but at the same time his legs give up and he’s left practically pinned to the wall by Laxus’ strength alone. He’s fumbling with the zipper of Laxus’ trousers then and doesn’t waste time, stroking his hard length with a grin on his face.

His hand makes a visible dent in the wall where his fingers dig into it with the effort of holding them both up, but Laxus barely registers it. Natsu’s fingers aren’t shy and his grip feels just right. He’d swear if his brain had any capacity left to do so. He’s panting and breathless, almost dizzy from magic exhaustion now but he’ll keep going if it kills him at this point. He pulls Natsu’s pants down with his free hand, but it isn’t easy in their current position. Natsu squirms and shudders, gasping at the unexpected hold over his own cock. Laxus’ movements are awkward and jerky because he’s still holding them both up, but the reaction they get out of the younger Dragon Slayer is nonetheless impressive. He’s gripping Laxus’ cock tightly with one hand and his other hand is holding onto his bare shoulder tightly. It’ll probably leave a burn. His eyes are fluttering shut and his breath is coming in short, hot puffs. His nostrils flare and he’d shake as pleasure washes over him if Laxus hadn’t completely filled the space around him, tight muscles and exposed skin against skin.

Natsu mumbles almost incoherently, begging for more and begging to be kissed, desperately clinging to him. The sight alone is almost enough to make him come but he bites his tongue, holding back even as his body jerks wilfully, making Natsu cry out.

His magic has run dry, but Natsu doesn’t even seem to have noticed. Had he reacted, Laxus would have shut him up anyway. As it is, the pink haired Dragon Slayer is too high on the pleasure, there is nothing he would rather think about at the moment than the feel of Laxus’ arms holding him up, the crackle of fire and lightning in the air and the kisses which steal his breath away. Before long, Natsu’s fingers are _clawing_ into Laxus’ skin and with frantic, rushed strokes Laxus gets him off at last. Sticky come covers his hand and splatters everywhere and Natsu spasms in his grasp, his head hitting against the wall behind him. It takes mere seconds for Laxus to follow suit, staining Natsu’s rolled down trousers. His breath is ragged and he feels like the whole world is spinning. Vaguely, he realises that the younger man has passed out, a blissful and blank expression on his face.

 

When Natsu comes to, his smile is blurry and quickly morphs into a mischievous grin as he takes in Laxus’ appearance. They’ve ended up on the floor at some point and the Lightning Dragon Slayer knows precisely how he looks, face flushed, shoulder scratched and completely, utterly worn out. His intimidating, angry façade shattered to splinters.

‘Thank you for the meal,’ Natsu says cheerfully and gets up, getting ready to leave but is quickly pulled back by the older man’s vice like grip on his arm.

‘I’m not done with you yet, Natsu,’ Laxus says, voice hard and threatening. He isn’t sure what compels him to make a final statement. He feels exposed, Natsu’s got his scarf and jacket back on already but he’s still practically naked.

‘Don’t you dare lose,’ he warns, before leaning forward to kiss the pink haired male fervently, placing his hands on Natsu’s waist with certainty and strength. He can _feel_ that Natsu is surprised, because his breath just hitched and he almost jerkes backwards, but after a moment he practically melts against Laxus. When they part, Natsu’s face is nearly as pink as his hair.

‘You bet!’ he tries to say with his usual exuberance, but his voice quivers a little with embarassment. ‘So save the rest for after I win!’ His cheeks are still red when he runs out of the room.

 

 


End file.
